User talk:EmbraceEvil
Hey .... I think you may have accidentally ratted me out on the whole thing on the "What's on your mind?" thread on YouTube. No, no. I'm not mad at you for it. I do deserve it. I shouldn't have sassed someone who isn't here, it's not nice of me for doing that. I just wanted to say if you feel bad about probably leading him to the wiki, I don't want you to feel bad about it. That's just karma on my part. I have been trying really, REALLY hard to be nicer and politer on the wiki lately. And the one time I went back to my bitter or negative self to complain, karma slaps me in the face for it and I deserve it. It was wrong of me to do that and I don't want you to think I'm mad at you nor do I want you to feel like crap for it. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:48, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Mentioning his history on the wiki can drive just about ANYONE curious. ^^; :Oh well, let's just put this behind us, shall we? :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:36, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, the previous links were down and I have to look them up to hear the songs. I think it would be a good idea to include the new links in the wiki. Sorry if I did something wrong. 575 Good call. If there is a producer using pocaloid versions of 575, we cannot link to them as that means they are a pocaloid user. Primary, we should never support producers known to use illegitimate vocaloid copies in any way shape or form. This goes against the wikias policey of supporting the software. Just make sure it is the right version of 575, there is a way to make "legit" music with them, but it involves using them with the correct software. However, mostly tere aren't too many legal versions of 575 being used here in the west for reasons. I don't know why people publish works with 575... If we do not know they are illegal vocaloidusers we can link to them even if the work is illegal... If we don't know, we're none the wiser. But 575... Its like a red rag to a bull, it means without a doubt, they are using illegal software. Its pretty stupid to publish the songs on youtube and so forth. I wish we could get people to understand, if they must insist on doing things illegal they should keep it private at the very least. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Bad End Night Hi! I'll go to the point: It's not a future song's plot at all... The "background" part (the lead one and etc) actually is, okay, sorry. But the other one isn't. Taken from Vocaloidlyrics: "The key to the Happy endinG..." '' "Where has it ended up?" "That coldly-glinting key..." "...I fooound it." '' --ColorfulAnon (talk) 06:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) -i think it's fine as long as you don't include info from future songs, because then it's spoilers (and possibly could create quite a confusing mess) Answering your message in my Talk Page, may I edit it again, then? --ColorfulAnon (talk) 22:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) re: I= Series Technically, yes. I=Delusion and I=Nightmare are created to act like "sequels" to I=Fantasy, however they're not official. I.E. SBS didn't make them. They're fanmade. > v < Like Madness of Lady Venomania's a fanmade response to Duke. Well Does he have pages centred around him or is it just content? I don't tend to go into page creations around producers nor songs so I don't tend to find the pocaloid users. Removal from page shouldn't need asking. Our policy is not to be seen to support the users or version for our own sakes One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:15, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Put the "delete" template on them? :I'm afraid ithis is all down to a waiting game. I tend to shy away from producer and song pages. Possible Pocaloid User I'm sorry for having missed your message. Could you give us the link where Ulises admits he uses Pocaloid? Damesukekun (talk) 04:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) No Gran I've noticed that you removed the cover of Unravel on Gachapoid's eou page stating "no gran". Just out of curiousity why is that? Did they use pocaloid or project 575? Don't mean this as something confrontational, just curious. Purpled 01:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, though I hope you aren't holding them hostage for this. It's causing unnecessary trouble and drama. Purpled 02:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Going out of your way to tell others that they won't have their works posted on the wiki unless they delete their video. It causes trouble that could be avoided. It's the same reason why we don't use the blacklist anymore. Purpled 02:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: so, i should just remove em without telling them? ok. winner loser The YouTube broadcast would be considered as reprint, since it's not official or authorized. ——[[User:黒いKuroi| K''u''ro''i'' ♪]] [[User_talk:黒いKuroi| ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ]] 23:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: problem Well, you have laid out what the issues were and recognize them- so I can only agree with that. I have had plenty of run-ins with fellow members who had some form of resent me towards me, mostly when it came to editing, fandom stuff, and having to come between discussions to calm everyone down. I would suggest to respect the user's request and not comment on their talk page, because much like the profile page (with the exception of admins) they can set their own standards and even view contact from another user as intimidation. So you can relay things to me and I will check it out. If you have made attempts to contact the user in order to discuss your differences, I can see what I can do offsite if I am able to reach both of you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Just seems that there needs to be a cool down period. If there is any edit-warring I manage to catch then I will have to do something. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:11, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I am unsure of more advice to give, I can only go by my experience when I was in a similar situation. Just to respect the user and contact the admin when needed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah.... Some correction there I base my definition on what has been produced by the studios and highlighted over time. But you didn't get my definition of "power" 100%. There is a lot more to it then that. There is a chance either way of this not being 100% accurate as one person's definition of "power" is not another's... Plus when you get to types like "sweet"... things start getting more grey and not so black and white. One Vocaloid can be "sweet" like "Sweet Ann" and another "sweet" like Avanna and well... Avanna's a much different vocal then Ann, this is why its easier to say "soft" and "power" as types as everything else leans one direction or another you see. ^_^' Makes it a little hard to really put a finger on the entire issue because there is a lot of other factors in play... Pitch holding... pitch layers... I tend to find this is what makes Vocaloids s interesting. >_< But here is what I've come to base things as based on what the studios have said; Strong tones are normally achieved by having a strong treble and bass. If you have a weak treble and bass, the tones fade. Normally the power types have solid pronunciations which is why their thought of for having clarity. So you can go high and low and in theory they keep the same tone throughout and can pull off extreme changes of notes in song.. This is because Power types hit notes accurately and precisely, but Vocaloid seems to have trouble with them. They've got a real rep for being hard to control the quality of it seems... Typically, the Kagamines are both considered "both" types. The vocaloids who are this type tend to lean towards pop songs with fast tempos. Most of the Kagamine Appends are focused on display a tense tone and even the softer toned ones are quite strong. Soft types have loose and often weaker tones, because of it their tone is expressive because of how quickly it fade. They are very breathy and due to the looseness of pronunciations, lacking in clarity. They often end up more realistic and smoother, or have lingering tones like Yukari... Because of that clarity rep... Not everyone is a fan of them. Overall they tend to feel "warmer" due to this slight acoustic quality. >_< Typically Luka is a example of a "soft" type. Even her "power" vocals aren't really powerful enough". The vocals of this type are better suits for slower tempos and ballads. Most of her V4x voices are focused on "breath" (Which is why her "power" vocals don't have neither enough "power" to them). "Soft" and "power" seem to be the two main sides of Vocaloid vocals either way. Their often quoted a lot and seem to be the primary focus. I feel sad because recent years vocaloids have leaned away from softer tones and more towards stronger ones. Yukari is a good voice... I also should adress a few other issues. On Yohioloid has powerful tones but I personally think his pronunciation is too soft. This falls into the typical problem of having strong tones, which are not appearing to be strong because the pronunciation is too loose. I also think myself that he wanes too much on the notes. This is why his never classified as a "power" type by fans. Compared to Ann and Al, both who are more "solid" sounding hence why its hard to consider Yohioloid a "power" type. I get annoyed with >_< I wouldn't either myself, but PowerFX's page notes about his provider's powerful tones. I did consider adding a note to "Software issues" about this but completely forget many, many months ago. Because he lacks the power of his provider. Basically, he is a example of intention not meeting result. I admit I haven't looked at his page in a while, outside of the comparisons between the 3 newer Engloids coming up for release. Yohioloid has had a much... Quieter... Release. With things being focused on V4 this year, I haven't really gone over the older V2's and V3's for a while. Unless there is a update.... And then I go back just to update whats new and I admit I haven't really sorted any clean up of older information. This tends to happen with every new engine I find for a year. Its not just me but the editors tend not to bother with older articles in general after a while. I'm used to that from the One Piece wikia. New stuff is too exciting. so Yohioloid is a victim of a lack of attention... >_< I confess I had a issue a year ago with fans saying stuff about Vocaloids that weren't true. I often give the classic case of someone telling me Miki was "easy to use" when I had a dozen reports from Japan conflicting against some issues that make him newbie friendly. Yet nobody said when defending her about her "realism". Other then this... I did note that recently someone on VO stated Vocaloid has no impact on any vocaloid... This is not true as from VOCALOID2 to VOCALOID4, you can hear changes. VOCALOID was the worst offender and it made vocals much more hoarse. You can find Wat talking about this *somewhere* at one stage. Even modern Vocaloids can face this problem. Also, as the engine chances more vocal types are allowed. The reason we are getting more power types in recent years is that Vocaloid3 improved things. VOCALOID4 has improved sound quality also, but due to the fact no one can really tell the difference.... Nobody seems to really notice there is any improvement at all. :-/ Other then this... I will say I kinda don't want to be a point of reference here. Now we have a lot of editors, I'm trying also not to be too dominate here either way and am trying to make a lot less edits. I'm worried that it won't give newer editors a chance to edit. In addition life is getting in the way (and right now a poor internet). I'm trying to quietly leave the wikia right now, and over the next year or so retire to let new editors take over the things I've been doing. Over the fact some things aren't being added... Kinda is what keeps me here. I'd like to go back to being a fan and not an editor. This was always my last wikia. I realized in 2009 with the One Piece wiki, I'm not able to keep up with things and its more and more noticing over time. Life commitments get in the way. If you'll noticed in the last few days, I pushed a few to edit instead of doing the edit myself to get them to build confidence... One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:21, July 2, 2015 (UTC) http://powerfx.com/products/yohioloid You can reference his page details here. "YOHIOloid is a very versatile addition to the Vocaloid artist roster with a voice that is strong but dynamically sensitive." Its likely due to rush editing, I got it wrong anyway and mistook "strong" for "power", but even then this suggests the similair idea that the tones are strong or something... As I said, I knew it had to be corrected but really kept putting it off. But you can see either way for yourself. Other then that you have this for a source.... http://www.musictech.net/2014/04/powerfx-yohioloid-review-2/ Its rather a pain and I'm not cribbing with Dex, Daina and Ruby. Yohioloid had the least amount of info on him in V3. We've had more info on him since his release via Syo and EmpathP... That I'm grateful for. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:51, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Zephry-P Hey I noticed Zephyr-P leaving mean comments and they were confronted at /watch?v=or-M_UNThdM. IS there any way to prove that Zephyr-P left mean comments? I saw you had a thread about it and I know now that he is lying about not leaving mean comments. Re: Kaleidoscope Haze Thanks for letting me know! Sorry I didn't catch it before. :) Your message on Topex-psy's Talk page ::EmbraceEvil, ::Users are allowed to add their own songs to the SONGLISTS. However, they are not allowed to add their own songs on derivatives, make song pages for their own songs, or make their own producer pages. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: zola Sure. I was referring about the ZOLA's individual songlists. DisaPP (talk) 12:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) They don't have many notable individual songs for each one to have their page. :/ DisaPP (talk) 00:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Len MJPU POCALOID Do you think you could tell me where exactly you got conformation that Len MJPU uses POCALOID. I just wanna know for sure. MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:55, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: this person keeps spamming pages Me and Eevee talked about this on twitter. She said that she'll block them when she gets home if someone else hasn't done it first. -MeerkatQueen (talk) 22:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I tried to edit info at the wikipedia,I think it shows correct information now. :) EDIT: but I think I posted in a wrong section here.... Internetting (talk) 21:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ling's Links You need to be way more specific next time. Don't put "External Links" when the issue is in the "Examples of Usage" section of the page. Yes, they're technically external links, but don't forget that there's literally a section named "External Links" on every character page. Secondly, that's something I can't fix. I am unfamiliar with that particular template. I'd suggest speaking to Bunai or Umbreon instead. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) re: what errors Link didn't work. Were you guys planning something with that section because there was a huge gap, a misspelling, and a sentence cut-off. Last edit by Angel Current edit by Scintillarescenza -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:36, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bad edits Blocked. Seems that they made an account too, so I blocked both the account and the IP for two hours. If anything happens, the block will extend for longer. You basically caught me while I was headed to bed. I checked my email and saw my talk page was edited by you. So thanks. For now, if they continue vandalizing after the two hours are up, the other admins may need to be notified since I'll be asleep. - Valenceon Talk Page 05:54, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Gackpo If that's so, why have you failed to correct it completely? You already messed it up several times. So, are you going to finish doing what you did the other day? There are a lot of articles with the Gakupo spelling, just search it up. However, can you please make よあけのうぶごえ (Yoake no Ubugoe) the LAST article you fix? That's all I'm requesting. Thanks. Zach Mando Games (talk) 19:00, February 19, 2018 (UTC)